ScCP 8-16-6-15-15
by MelodyPhantom8
Summary: Danella Lakewater was a normal girl. She went to school and had friends. But when she gets kidnapped and experimented on. Could her Life change forever?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #666666; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was a day like any other... at first. Wake up, get ready for school, feed the cats, leave for school. My daily routine for weekdays. The clouds blocked the sky. The world was silent. Not one thing out of place. I loved it. My classes were the same as always. The clicks whispered to one another. Teachers being annoyed. Me just sitting in the back of class listening to music and texting my three besties (Kon, Genki, and Saku. Nothing ever happens here. This place is a boring, out-of-the-way town. No one ever comes or goes. No one knows it exists./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #666666; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My day was fine and I felt safe. Nothing would change that… or so I thought. Oh! Let me go back a bit and tell you who I am. The name's Skull, or if you wanna know my birth name- Danella Lakewater. Horrible, I know. I come from Little Brook, California. I'm 16, but my story takes place when I'm 15. So, last year. I am not a very social person and I love anything that is punk or punk styled. My favorite food is scones and my favorite color is black. Enough about me now, let me get on with the story./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #666666; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everything was fine. It was normal… But then I got home. It was odd that my dad's silver mustang wasn't parked outside. What was odder was that my stay-at-home mom wasn't around. "Maybe they're out and forgot to tell me." I thought out loud. Heading upstairs, I went to my room. The black door painted like space creaked open and the light automatically turned on. Heavy, black curtains blocked out any sunlight and the black walls were covered in band posters. My Hollywood Undead themed bed weighed down when my bag was placed on it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #666666; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I slipped off my black ballet slippers and walked over to my computer. With a shake of the mouse, it woke up and started to play "Daughter of Evil" in English. I turned up the volume and walked back down stairs. My feet were covered by my grey leggings, but they still made the wood whine. "Sofia. Miky. Where are you two?" I called out of my cats. The patter of paws sounded from the kitchen and were followed by a soft mew."Ok. Sofia's in the kitchen. Where's Miky?" Something brushed against my leg. Miky, my orange tabby looked up at me. "There you are. Come on lets make you and your sister some food." I picked up the small cat who mewed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #666666; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you think Ma and Pa are doin'?"I asked the cats as I made tuna for the two of them. Sofia hopped up on the counter, her silver fur shining. She sat down and tilted her head. I tied my red hair back into a ponytail. "Oh well. Here ya guys go." I set their food down and grabbed a plate full of cinnamon scones for me. (Blueberry is my favorite though.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #666666; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I know my story has been boring thus far, but please keep reading. It gets more exciting I promise. Where was I? Oh , yes! I was standing in the kitchen…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #666666; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The cats had finished eating, so I set down my plate. I picked up their food dish and turned and the sink tab. The water gurgled out as "Animal I've Become" began to play. Thats when I felt it. The back of my head hurt, "Wha..." Rubbing the pained area, I turned around. A tall man in a lab coat stood there. His left hand had a suitcase int while the other held a syringe full of an odd green-yellow liquid./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #666666; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you?!" I screamed and tried to run from the man. He dropped the suitcase, his long, bony hand reached for me. His fingers wrapped around my arm. "The fuck?! Let go of me freak!" Suddenly he injected the syringe into my arm, sending pain into my body. "Oww… What… the…. hell…?" My vision blurred and slowly faded to black. The last thing that I could remember before blacking out was hearing the ending of "Animal I've Become" and the scent of cinnamon wafting in the air./span/p 


End file.
